Easter at Spinner's End
by LadyLilyMalfoy
Summary: It is 1972, the Easter holidays are approaching and a certain Lucius malfoy has gotten into his head that he wants to stay at Spinner's End...a reluctant Severus agrees and the rest, they say, is history.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

It was nearing the end of March and the weather was heating up considerably. Hogwarts students were spending more time staring longingly out of the windows- dreaming of swimming in the lake, hurtling around on broomsticks, or even just lying in the grass and staring up at the sky- than working in lessons. And the teachers knew better than to try and make them, after all, they too were desperate for the Easter holidays to start, as that would be their last break before the dreaded end of year exams started…

Technically, the only reason Hogwarts even bothered with an Easter holiday was because it was a chance for students to do some last minute revision in a less stressful environment. But that's like expecting students to do extra homework when they don't have to. It just isn't going to happen and the professors are fully aware of that.

During the progressively lighter evening, students of all houses were busy planning their holidays; where they were going with their parents-

"_My_ father's taking us all Japan for the week!"

"Lucky sod…"

Or how many Quidditch games they were going to play-

"I'm going to beat you _so_ bad this time! Don't you know I've been practising _every_ day this term?"

"Yeah, but you're still rubbish…"

"Shu'up!"

And some were just looking forward to not have to worry about school or the pressures involved with school for a whole week. One such student was Severus Snape, a lanky second-year with poorly cut black hair, pallid skin and a keenly intelligent mind. Not especially sociable and considered 'decidedly odd' by both peers and professors, Severus did not get along well with many and preferred the company of books to people. This, naturally, made him unpopular, particularly in the rival houses and Severus was regularly prayed upon by a popular gang of Gryffindor boys who called themselves 'The Marauders'. But Severus Snape was no stranger to being bullied and was resigned to the fact that he was just one of those people who others seemed to like to vent their frustrations on.

However, to those few who Severus did like enough to call a friend, he was the most loyal, trustworthy companion anyone could wish for and, providing that they did right by him, he would willingly follow them to the ends of the earth.

One such boy was Lucius Malfoy. A proud handsome young man from a very wealthy family, Lucius was the complete opposite to Severus but, somehow, the two of them seemed to get along like a house on fire.

Using his family's connections and the respect he commanded the other students, Lucius offered Severus protection, something the young half-blood had not had much of in his life, and also the chance to meet people he would never have dared even go near of his own accord.

In return, Severus gave him advice and unwavering loyalty. Being completely unremarkable physically, Severus had the ability to observe people who had no idea they were being watched and his sharp eyes meant that Severus could tell when people were only being friendly because they wanted something, whereas Lucius would arrogantly assume it was genuine admiration and would only realise when it was too late.

Also, being a Malfoy meant that Lucius had a _very_ quick, _very_ fiery temper and there had been many times when Severus had had to hold him back to stop him from actually murdering someone.

Generally speaking, the friendship between Severus and Lucius was strong and equal and the two boys had a genuine affection for one another. Of course, neither one would admit to it.

--

"So, what are your plans for the holiday, Sev?"

Severus looked up from his suitcase into which he was carefully folding his clothes. Then, seeing it was only Lucius, he turned back to his task, muttering, "Nothing much…probably just studying really. We've got exams almost as soon as we come back so-"

"So, you haven't any actual _plans_ as such," pressed Lucius, coming over and throwing himself onto the bed. This earned him a scowl as the impact had caused half of Severus' meticulously packed clothes to bounce back out the suitcase. "I mean, you aren't going anywhere or doing anything that's been arranged already, are you?"

Severus' dark eyes narrowed suspiciously, trying to work out the underlying meaning to his friend's questions. "No…not as such. Why? What do you want?"

"Me?" Lucius said innocently, removing a rogue sock from beneath him and crossing his legs. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

"Liar," said Severus, snatching the sock back. If anyone else had dared speak to a Malfoy like that, they would, at best, be rendered incapable of movement for a week. But Lucius was used to Severus' brash way of talking and ignored it. "You only ever look like _that_ when you want something. So either spit it out or leave me alone."

Lucius sighed. "Fine. Can I stay at yours over Easter?"

Severus stared at him as though he had suddenly grown an elephant's trunk. "Are you completely mad?" he whispered. "Why on _earth_ do you want to stay at my house?"

"Anything's better than being stuck at home." Lucius scowled down at his hands. "My parents couldn't care less whether I'm there or not as long as I stay out their way. I'll have absolutely no one to talk to apart from the _bloody_ house-elves. It's going to be unbearable!"

But Severus was still not sure. "I don't know Lucius…" he muttered unhappily. "I really want to say yes, but we're short of space as it is and you know my dad hates magic. He can barely tolerate me as it is…" Severus looked down, unable to meet his friend's piercing grey eyes. "I really don't think it's a good idea. Anyway, it's too late to ask Mum, we're leaving in an hour-"

"Oh that's okay," Lucius replied cheerfully. "I've already asked her."

"You've done _what_?"

"Well, when I had my stroke of genius," the young Malfoy explained. "I thought it only considerate to owl your mother. I mean, it would not do to simply turn up on your doorstep, would it?"

"If you've already asked her," Severus snapped, feeling most putout. "Why are you even _bothering_ to inform me?" He slammed down the lid if his case, glaring furiously at Lucius.

"I thought I was being courteous."

"Since when were _you_ ever courteous?" Severus humphed, dragging his case of the bed.

"Look," said Lucius angrily. "_You_ came to the manor for Christmas so you wouldn't have to go home so why shouldn't you return the favour?"

The two boys glared at each other for a long time, then Severus sighed and shrugged, knowing that there was no way he would ever convince Lucius that he was wrong.

"Fine, whatever. You can stay. But if you get me into any sort of trouble, I'll kill you!"

Lucius grinned. "Fair enough. I'll go write to my father."

"You've told _my_ parents, but not your own?" Severus rolled his eyes incredulously. For an intelligent person, Lucius Malfoy was surprisingly stupid. "Your dad's going to murder you!"

"No he won't. 'Cause he won't be able to get to me." Came the smug retort, accompanied by a smirk. "I'll see on the train, Sev." And with a swirl of dark cloak, Lucius had stridden out the dormitory.

Severus watched him go with a raised eyebrow and shook his head. "Idiot."

--

"For Merlin's sake, stop looking so depressed Sev!" Lucius lounged back in his seat, hands behind his head. Severus ignored him and continued to stare despondently out the window as the countryside flew by. "Hello?" An elegant hand was waved in the dark boy's face. "Anyone there?"

"Get off!" The hand was slapped away. "I'm not depressed, I'm thinking."

"About what?"

"About what a stupid idea this is," said Severus bluntly. "Lucius, you _hate_ muggles, you live in a _manor_, you're used to having everything done for you…you're going to go mental!"

But his concerns were waved aside. "It'll be an experience. Anyway, you've stayed at my house, so why shouldn't I stay at yours? Stop being so selfish."

'_You're a fine one to talk about selfishness…'_ thought Severus with a scowl. But, he had to admit to himself that perhaps he was over-reacting. As daft as this was, it was happening, so he may as well make the best of it.

"Sorry…I guess it's just going home. I always get funny before holidays."

Lucius nodded in agreement, tucking a loose strand of hair back behind his ears. "Yeah, same."

The two of them sat in silence; each deep in their own thoughts- Lucius was full of excitement at the prospect of an adventure- and living in the midst of muggles really _was _an adventure for him. Severus, on the other hand, was getting terrible pains in his head, which were growing increasingly worse the nearer they got to London.

A thought suddenly struck Severus and he turned urgently to his friend. "Lucius, you need to change."

"What? Why?"

"Because you can't go around muggle-London dressed like that. We'll get mugged. Besides, we are catching a bus to where I live and I don't want us to stand out."

Lucius thought carefully about this, eyebrows knotted together in a frown. "But I don't own any muggle clothes! I only have what I'm wearing, my uniform and a pair of pyjamas. And, before you ask, there is no way in hell I'm walking around London in my pyjamas!"

Severus looked like he dearly wanted to ask, but his life wasn't worth it. "I suppose if you just wear your school shirt and trousers without your cloak, that could work," he suggested. "You can change when we get to King's Cross. I'll lend you some muggle money for the bus as well, but you'll have to pay me back."

Tall buildings began to flash by the window and soon enough, the train ground to a halt. The platform was already crowded even before the students disembarked. As soon as someone stepped onto the platform, they were immediately mobbed by several hundred family members' parents, grandparents, younger siblings…they were all there, crying and hugging one another.

"Where're you parents?" Lucius asked, craning his neck to see if he could guess who they were.

"Not here," Severus muttered, dragging him by the sleeve to where their trunks were piled. "Come on, I don't want to hang around…" In the corner of his eyes, he could see James "Prick-of-the-century' Potter being embraced by his parents and Severus' stomach squirmed in a mixture of pure-hatred and jealousy.

Seeing this, Lucius murmured, "Forget him, Sev. He isn't worth the stress." Not a single other person in the whole school caused such an extreme reaction in Severus and Lucius worked hard to make sure that neither boy got hospitalised. Not that he particularly cared whether or not James got hurt, but it would mean that Severus would get into trouble and where would he be? "He's just a stupid Gryffindor. Forget about him. Come on."

Now it was Severus being dragged by the sleeve. The two of them stalked past a smirking James, who called out to them, "Have a nice time in your slum, Snape! I bet your mum's run you a nice bath of grease for when you get home!"

Lucius felt Severus make an angry movement towards Potter. "Severus!" he hissed, holding him back and glaring at James. "Leave it. _Leave it_! We'll get him back next week"

Severus shrugged him off and stormed through the banner. Lucius stared after him, his mind concocting all manner of unpleasant things they could do to the Marauders when they got back to school, then followed, lugging his trunk behind him.

"I hate him," Severus muttered vehemently when they had passed through the barrier. "I wish he was dead! If he died tomorrow, I wouldn't be a bit sorry!"

"That's all very well," said Lucius. "But you can't let him see that he gets to you so much. You're giving him far too much satisfaction and you couldn't have lost it on the platform; you'd have been arrested."

Severus scowled, "Like _you_ don't ever lose it."

"Fair point," the blonde boy smiled, patting him on the shoulder. "But there is a time and a place for everything. Anyway, where's this bus we have to catch?"

"Across the road…" Then suddenly he perked up, eyes wide as he searched for a clock. "Shit!" he exclaimed as he caught sight of the time. "We're gonna miss it! Come on!"

"Malfoys don't run!" Lucius yelled as they hurtled through King's Cross. "It isn't _dignified_!"

"I couldn't care less about your dignity!" shouted Severus, narrowly missing knocking over a woman and her pushchair. "If we miss this bus, we'll have to wait an hour and a half for the next one!"

To make matters worse, Lucius had completely forgot that he was supposed to have taken of his wizard clothes and the two boys were getting some exceptionally odd looks as they literally flew through the busy stations, dragging huge trunks behind them.

They rounded the corner to the bus station just as their bus went in the opposite direction. Severus stared after it breathlessly, unable to believe his misfortune.

"I take it we'll have to wait an hour and a half then?" Lucius panted, leaning against the station wall.

"Well, unless you want to walk it, yes."

--

A/N: Okay, so I had this great idea for a fic and here's the first chapter...well, more like a teaser ;) (Yes, I know you aren't supposed to do this, but there won't be any updates for this 'til I finish and I want to see what people think) There won't be any majoy angst/humour/romance and all that jazz, but it's focusing on the friendship between Sev and Lucius and I feel that it's important to establish that considering there is so much conflict between the two in A child called Draco.

Lily will make her appearence, Lucius will have to deal with a wizard-hating Tobias and hopefully it'll be a good fic :D

Review! Love Lily xxx


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Do we _have_ to stay here?" whined Lucius, examining a polystyrene cup half filled with some watery liquid masquerading as hot chocolate with undisguised contempt. "This stuff is ghastly!"

"Yes we do. And it can't be _that_ 'ghastly'," Severus looked pointedly at the three other empty cups set before the blonde boy. "I'm sorry about this, but we can't leave in case the bus comes. Yes, I know I said an hour and a half," he said as Lucius opened his mouth to contradict him. "But buses are malicious and I guarantee the second we walk away, the bus will come and go."

Lucius grumbled quietly to himself about _'Bloody muggle inventions…completely unreliable…' _and other such nonsense, but finished his hot chocolate without another complaint and promptly ordered another whilst they waited.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Unfortunately, the bus was half an hour later than expected and, by the time it had turned up, Lucius was quite intoxicated with cheap chocolate powder and Severus had eaten his way through at least eleven travel-size packets of digestive biscuits. Not the most nutritious of meals, but it was better than nothing..

"Oh thank Merlin for that!" sighed Lucius, slumping down next to the window once Severus had paid both their fares and the engine had started up. "Please tell me it isn't far?"

"If it 'wasn't far'," Severus said very slowly with a _very_ patronising look on his face, "do you not think we would've walked? Do you really think we would've wasted two hours waiting for a bus to take us round the corner?"

Lucius thought about this very carefully; his brow furrowed in concentration. Then he slumped wearily back and scowled at the roof. "Oh shut up! Doing nothing is awfully tiring and my head hurts enough as it is-"

"No wonder with all that rubbish you were pouring down your throat…"

"-and you know I'm not at my best when I'm tired."

"Yes yes, I know." Severus leaned back and put his feet up on the seat in front. "Well, at least you can sleep now. It'll be a couple of hours before we get home."

"Oh bloody hell!"

"Well, if we'd caught the one we were _supposed_ to have caught…"

"Which we would've done if _you_ hadn't been fretting over Potter."

Severus smouldered quietly to himself, arms folded across his chest as the bus finally pulled away from the station, whilst Lucius, thankful that the conversation had ended, closed his eyes and pretended to go to sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The landscape changed gradually as the coach sped across the motorway and Lucius watched with interest as tall, important looking buildings merged into rows upon rows of houses in the suburbs which, in turn, changed into open fields and then, finally, into a small, grey town.

"We're here," Severus murmured, more to himself than to his companion, as he leaned across Lucius to peer out the window. "Come on."

It was only the two of them disembarking and, no sooner had they hauled their trunks off, the bus sped away again, leaving the boys standing alone in the dark.

"Please don't tell me," said Lucius with a yawn, "that we have to walk another sixty miles."

"No." Severus looked around them, suddenly alert. "It's just along by the river then up a couple of streets…" his voice trailed off and he shivered, wrapping his jacket tightly around his skinny body.

Lucius frowned, sensing his friend's unease. "What's wrong, Sev?"

"Nothing." The dark boy lied, bending down to pick up his case. "We'd better get going. This isn't a good place to hang around, especially in the dark."

With one quick glance around the street, Severus set off at a brisk pace, keeping his eyes fixed unblinkingly ahead of them. He hated his neighbourhood at the best of times- what with all violent, drunken squalor that this area seemed to attract- but in the dark, you never knew who you'd meet stumbling out the local or lurking around a dark corner, waiting to pick a fight. Not even Severus' father went out at night if he could help it.

His father…Severus swallowed hard and his heart rate quickened at the thought of his father. Quick-tempered and small minded, Tobias Snape ruled over his family with a leather strap in one hand and a half-empty bottle in the other. It was not an uncommon sight in Spinner's End to see fragile Eileen Snape down at the post-office, sporting a black eye and cut lip or odd little Severus in his too big clothes and too small shoes trudging along by the river with a limp…

Severus couldn't quite decide whether the thought of the Snape patriarch having to put up with Lucius Malfoy for a week was the most hilarious thing he's heard in a long time or the most terrifying…

Feeling more out of his depth than he had in a long time, Lucius followed silently. Although there wasn't another living thing in sight, he couldn't help but glance around anxiously every few steps. It would, of course, look much better in the light, Lucius tried to convince himself as they trudged along by the river. It was just the dark that made it look…_hostile_.

But still, as the walked across the moss-covered cobble stones, Lucius couldn't help but recall all the horror stories he'd been told about rabid muggles who jump out on unsuspecting wizards and murder them in cold blood…It was the perfect setting for something dreadful like that to happen and the young Malfoy quickened his pace to ensure that he didn't fall too far behind Severus.

Eventually, they turned away from the river and went up a narrow street, lit by a single street-light. A lot of the house they passed were obviously unoccupied; windows were cracked, doors hung off their hinges and gardens were more like over-grown, miniature jungles than the well kept grounds that Lucius was used to.

He wondered nervously what Severus' house was like and was half beginning to regret his rashness. If he had thought things through properly, he could be lying contentedly in his four-poster bed, feeling comfortably full and safe. Instead, where was he? Traipsing through a dubious-looking muggle town in the middle of the night with the unpleasant after-taste of instant hot-chocolate still in his mouth. What on _earth_ had he been thinking?

"You didn't have to come." Severus murmured as though he could read his friend's mind, making Lucius jump. "I knew that you wouldn't like it here."

"I never said I didn't like it," Lucius countered defensively, suddenly feeling guilty that he was having second thoughts. "It'll be better tomorrow when it's lighter. It'll be fun. We'll have a great time."

Severus smiled almost shyly. "Thanks," he said earnestly. "I'm glad you're here. I'm glad you want to be…But Merlin knows why anyone would want to be here unless they had to be. It's a bloody ghetto!"

"Well, I didn't like to say…"

They both laughed a little, but the sound echoed unpleasantly around the deserted streets so they stopped quickly.

At the end of the street they were walking down, was a cul-de-sac made up of five grey, two-storey houses. The front-gardens, Lucius noticed, were a little better maintained than the ones they had passed, but the same air of depressed neglect drifted about.

Severus pointed to the very end one. "That one," he whispered. "That's mine."

Grey eyes followed the direction of the pointed finger; it was the one on the very end of the street, the hedges that shielded the front of the house from the outside world were high and the black iron gate creaked as Severus pushed it open. Fishing in first the pockets of his jacket, then his trouser and finally, amidst a lot of muttered swear words, in the bottom of his trunk, Severus pulled out a little black key and fumbled with the lock on the front door.

"Welcome," he said dryly, pushing it open. "Try not to make any noise."

Lucius nodded to his friend's back and followed him into the dark hall. The house was like a stagnant pool of water; completely still, completely silent. Dead. It smelled like an antique shop, Lucius noticed, nose crinkled with distaste. It smelled old and dusty…like the shops in Kockturn Alley.

Severus turned left into another room and flicked a switch on the wall. Instantly, the room was illuminated, making Lucius gasp and blink. "How on _earth_ did you do that?" he breathed. "You didn't tell me you could do silent magic."

"It isn't magic. It's electricity. Put your things there," Severus instructed in a whisper, pointing to the floor. "I'll go and sort out where you'll sleep for tonight and we'll do everything properly tomorrow." He stalked away, expression passive. Then, pausing, he turned back to Lucius, dark eyes anxious, "Please, Lucius, don't make any noise."

"I won't. Promise."

Once Severus had left, Lucius looked around with increasing interest, trying to take in every detail of this odd room; the settee and matching arm-chairs- which took up the majority of the small room- were a dingy brown colour and the material was threadbare, his mother would have a fit if furniture in that condition came even a hundred meters near their house. A small glass bulb filled with yellow light was the only source of illumination and was certainly more effective than candles. There was a box too, but Lucius for the life of him couldn't workout what it was for. It was plastic and had a glass screen, so he assumed that, in certain circumstances, you could see something inside.

Feeling very out of place, Lucius perched on the edge of one of the chairs and waited for Severus to come back. This was certainly going to be, if nothing, an interesting Easter.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Severus hauled the spare mattress out of the cupboard and down the landing into his room, pushing the door open with his shoulder. His own bed had not been made since last he had slept in it, there were stains on the carpet and dirty clothes strewn about the floor…it was a mess, Severus thought miserably. A complete and utter pig-sty. The thought of what Lucius would think when he realised how he lived made Severus burn with humiliation as he plonked the old sleeping-bag down on top of the mattress, causing a cloud of dust to fly up and hit Severus squarely in the face, making the boy cough and sneeze.

Suddenly, his ears pricked up as the sound of footsteps drifted through the tiny house, although Severus could not tell exactly where they were coming from. Beads of sweat broke out across his pallid forehead and his throat tightened so that he could hardly breathe.

"Please don't let it be Dad…" Severus prayed, unable to take his eyes off the door. The footsteps were coming closer and closer, each one making the dark boy flinch slightly.

A shadow appeared around the door, ominous and indistinct. Shaking, Severus sat down heavily, his head spinning, his mouth dry. He shouldn't have made so much noise, he thought fretfully. He should've been more careful…stupid mattress with its stupid dust…

"I thought I'd come up and give you a hand," said Lucius cheerfully, stepping over the threshold and looking around him with interest. "So this is your domain, is it? Good lord, Sev! You look like you've seen a monster!" Finally growing accustomed to the dark, Lucius was able to make out his friend's face in the gloom. The young Malfoy frowned seeing his frightened expression. "What on earth's the matter?"

"N-nothing…" Severus shook his head, trying to dislodge the thoughts swirling around his mind. "Nothing," he repeated, calmer. "I just thought…it doesn't matter. If you don't want the sleeping bag, you can have my bed and I'll have it…it's up to you."

Lucius sat down beside him and shrugged good-naturedly. "Don't mind."

"Don't be noble. You're the guest."

"I'll be noble if I want to be."

Severus rolled his eyes. "But that mean _I've_ got to be noble too."

"That was the point," Lucius smirked, examining his nails. An entirely pointless activity considering how little light there was.

"Fine." Severus slid off the bed and onto the dusty mattress. "Happy?"

"Ecstatic." Lucius threw himself back onto the unmade bed, pulled a sock from beneath his head and chucked it at Severus. "Yours, I think?"

Severus caught it, flushing with embarrassment. "I'm sorry about the mess," he muttered, unable to look directly at his friend. "I'm sorry about the house."

"You apologise too much, Sev," murmured Lucius sleepily, closing his eyes and shifting slightly. "Stop worrying about everything. It isn't always your fault…"

"Thanks for that." Severus drew his knees up under his chin and hugged them. "I hope you have an alright time this week."

"How many times do I have to tell you?" came the irked response accompanied by a yawn. "We're going to have a great time. Now shut the hell up and go to sleep before I drug you!"

"You wouldn't dare…"

An eyebrow was raised and a 'look' was given.

"Okay maybe you would…" Severus wriggled down into the sleeping-bag, wincing as the zip snagged him. "Goodnight."

"Mmmph," said the dark lump.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Okay, so I'm either very weak willed or a very nice person...I like to think it's the latter, but I know myself better than that lol! Thankyou to everyone who reviewed! I'm so relieved everyone liked it Just to make one thing clear; I am well aware that Lucius is about five years older than Sev, but for the sake of my fanfiction, they are peers. Just in case anyone reading is in a pedantic mood ¬¬

Luvs Lily xxx


	3. Ay Enn

**A/N: Okay, yes I know that it's illegal to put up a chapter just for an A/N, but this is necessary :D Thankyou for such an amazing response to the little idea I had on a whim and, to honour that (lol!), I'm going to write steadily rather than updating whenever a chapter is done. Anyone who writes will know what I mean when I say that I don't want to update just for effect. **

**Therefore, I will post when this fic is complete. it won't be too long as I'm already writing an epic fic :P But it may be an idea to put this one on alert for the time being and once again, THANK YOU for such a wonderful responce!**

**Consider the last couple of chapters 'Tasters'.**

**Talking of such, Oh sweet Merlin, who's seen that sorry excuse for an HBP trailer?? SIGH!!**

**Thankyou for your patience and support, Lily M xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Something I dug out from a while back :P Writing is going well, so see you all soon :) Love, Lily xxx

* * *

Sharp needles of orange light pierced through a small gap in the flimsy, grey curtains hitting the sleeping Lucius Malfoy squarely in the eyes. Cursing indistinctly, the blonde boy pushed himself into a sitting position and stared blearily around him.

"Where the bloody hell am I?" he muttered, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Lucius reached out a hand to draw back the tattered grey curtains from the window so that he could look out and get some idea where he was.

Rows upon rows of dilapidated houses- each built up of grey stone- stretched for miles at every angle that Lucius could see. In the distance to one side ran a murky river- as grimy as the rest of the area- whilst on the other, a tall, black chimney loomed over the neighbourhood, dominating the sky line and casting shadows over the houses unfortunate enough to be beneath it.

Lucius remembered now. He remembered coercing Severus into letting him stay, missing the bus, having to walk for _ages_ and, finally, arriving here.

He rolled over so that he was facing the small room- about a quarter of the size of his own at the manor- and looked down at the mattress covered with a shabby sleeping bag.

"Sev?" Lucius whispered. "You awake?"

The mattress gave no response, so, leaning over as far as could without falling out of bed, Lucius poked it. Hard.

Luckily for Lucius' health and general well-being, it turned out that Severus was not there and, as such, it was only the sleeping-bag that had suffered which could not retaliate.

"Git," Lucius muttered idly to himself. Then a very Malfoy-like idea hit him. "If Severus isn't here," he reasoned, swinging his legs around so that he was sitting on the edge. "Then there is nobody to stop me from _looking around_ a bit."

Of course, Lucius knew full well that his friend would shoot him down on the spot if he caught him snooping around where it didn't concern him, but Lucius Malfoy was a boy who took good opportunities when they presented themselves and ignored the consequences. This, coincidentally, is why Abraxas Malfoy despaired of his head-strong son and had given up trying to make him act properly from the moment Lucius turned eleven, hoping that the boy would end up in so much trouble through his actions, he'd learn to use his head instead of acting upon impulse.

So far, Abraxas' philosophy had not been proven correct.

Balancing two mugs of weak tea on a tray with one hand, Severus knocked quietly on the door at the far end of the upstairs landing and tentatively let himself in, the tray wobbling precariously as he id so.

The room was tiny, even smaller than his own, and a single bed which took up nearly all the space, was the only piece of furniture in there. Stepping carefully around the bed, Severus tugged the curtains back to allow daylight to eradicate the gloom.

"Morning Mum."

A small, very fragile looking woman sat up. Draped in an old nightgown- patterned with faded flowers- which hung loosely from her skinny frame, Eileen Snape had delicate features, startlingly big dark eyes and lank, black hair that fell heavily onto her shoulder in exactly the same way as Severus' did.

"We didn't bother you last night, did we?" Severus asked anxiously, crouching down to lay the tray down on the ground. "Only we wasn't as quiet as we might've been."

"I didn't hear anything," said Eileen, accepting the chipped mug that her son offered her. "Thanks."

Severus gave a small shrug of his shoulders and sat down on the edge of her bed. The two of them sat in silence as Mrs Snape sipped carefully at the watery liquid and Severus sat stiffly, waiting for her to say something first. The tension he had felt yesterday upon returning to Spinner's End had in no way diminished; his chest was still painfully tight, his senses were unusually sharp and his lips were constantly dry, no matter how much he licked them.

There was no 'How was school?' or 'Did you have a good journey?' or 'It's _so_ good to have you home!' Just silence. Severus' mind strayed back to getting off the train yesterday, how _everyone_ else had someone there to meet them and how Lucius had said "Where're _your_ parents?"…

It wasn't as though he minded, thought Severus bitterly. He knew that his mother was too busy working, trying to keep dad happy _and_ look after the house to remember all the trivial little things that other mums did. He was old enough not to need any of that…

And it goes without saying that he had learned not to expect anything from his father, especially regarding school.

"Is your friend here?" asked Eileen, rousing her son from his thoughts. "The Malfoy boy?"

"Lucius? Yeah, he's here. I think he's still asleep but I'm about to take him some tea."

Eileen nodded her dark head thoughtfully. "He seems nice enough. Very polite letter he sent me."

"I dare say…" muttered Severus dryly. "How're you, anyway? How's Dad been?"

"I'm doing evenings at that restaurant across the river now," she told him with a glimmer of pride. "Just taking orders and clearing up and such, but it brings in a bit of money. Your dad didn't like it, but I managed to talk him round eventually."

Severus tried to smile. "That's great, Mum. I'm really pleased for you."

"Mmm…"

The boy sighed inwardly; he did try. No one could accuse him of not making the effort, but she just made it so _difficult_!

"I'm going to go see Lucius," Severus muttered, picking the tray back up. "See you later."

"Severus,"

He paused by the door and turned expectantly. "Yes?"

"I want you out the house in an hour," Eileen told him, cradling the empty china in her hands. "And you're to be back before your dad gets home, okay?"

Severus nodded. "Sure. Has he already gone out?" Behind his back, he crossed his fingers hopefully. If Tobias had already left for work, it would mean that the row over Lucius would be put off at least until this evening…

But Eileen shook her head. "He gets out by ten at the earliest, so I want you and your friend out of the way before that. Got it?"

"Of course, Mum."

Lucius managed to shove the drawer he was snooping through closed just as Severus appeared brandishing tea.

The darker boy glared suspiciously at his friend. "What're you doing?"

"Nothing," Lucius lied. "Where did you disappear off to anyway?"

"I went to see my mother," said Severus with a scowl. "She seems quite taken with you. 'Very polite letter he sent me!'" he mocked.

But far from being insulted by his friend's teasing, Lucius merely shrugged and smirked. "Well, you know charm comes naturally to us Malfoys…Ow!"

A shoe, which had suddenly flown through the air, struck Lucius squarely on the head.

"As does having an exceedingly large ego!" retorted Severus, ducking quickly as the shoe was returned. "Oi! Watch it! If you break anything, you're paying for it!"

"Yeah, like there's anything _to_ break," the blond boy scoffed, lounging back on the bed. "Seriously, Sev; how on _earth_ can you live with so little stuff?"

"At least I'm not a spoilt brat!" Severus spat furiously, suddenly defensive. He didn't like being teased, even if it wasn't maliciously. Severus was always being criticised by his friends- particularly Lucius, who couldn't help teasing sometimes- for not having a sense of humour and for taking things too seriously. But between being tormented by the Marauders and coming from a less-than-privileged background, Severus was keenly sensitive about personal jibes being directed at him and tended to over-react to taunting in any shape or form.

Lucius, seeing his friend's reaction and remembering past experiences when he had unintentionally insulted him, bit his lip guiltily and said hesitantly, "I didn't mean anything by it, Sev-"

"Yeah well," dark, angry eyes flashed sharply up. "If you don't like it, you can always go home, can't you?"

"I didn't mean it," Lucius repeated, eyebrows knotted together with concern. He sat up, but didn't dare go any closer in case Severus lashed out. An angry Snape was _very_ dangerous and _very_ unpredictable. "Sorry Sev…"

Taking a long, deep breath, Severus gathered himself together and took control of himself again. He had to stop taking everything people said so seriously! _Especially_ Lucius who was able to control his mouth about as much as a spider could ignore a trapped fly.

"Don't worry about it," he said, trying to smile. "Sorry for flying off the handle…Anyway," Severus thrust the less-than-boiling tea into Lucius' hands. "I didn't think you'd be awake yet, so I brought you tea."

Lucius regarded it with a slight frown, then sipped tentatively. "It's cold!" he exclaimed, pulling a face. "What are you trying to do to me? It's not bloody funny!"

"Of course it isn't." Severus covered his mouth, trying desperately hard not to laugh…but, of course, trying not to laugh always means you do and a very inelegant snort burst forth from his mouth. "Karma," he spluttered, coughing hard.

"What?"

"Karma," said Severus again, calmer this time. "It means; you took the piss therefore your tea gets cold. What goes around comes around and all that."

Lucius rolled his eyes contemptuously. "Don't be _ridiculous_…" although he couldn't help smiling. The he coughed in a very business-like manner. "Anyway, what's the pan for today? Or are we just sitting around doing nothing?"

"Mum said we have to be out in an hour," Severus said, glancing anxiously at his alarm clock. "And that was about fifteen minutes ago…shit! Lucius come one!" He grabbed Lucius' arm and hauled the blonde boy to his feet. "Come give me a hand with the suitcases and get dressed quickly!"

Lucius scowled, rubbing his arm. "Okay okay! Relax Sev, there's plenty of time-"

Sighing _very_ loudly, Severus got behind Lucius and shoved him in the direction of the door. "You can tell me _that_ when everything's done! Bloody move it!"

After a lot of banging about, bruised shins and manoeuvring around difficult corners, the two boys finally managed to get their trunks up the narrow staircase, through the even narrower door and into Severus' room. They both looked around with ever increasing concern; both thinking the same thing and neither one wanting to say it out loud- What happens now?

"One could just about fit under my bed," said Severus slowly, chewing his thumbnail. "But…"

"Yeah…"

"If the door opened the other way, yours could go there," he pointed to the threshold. "And we could climb over it every time we went out."

"But it doesn't," pointed out Lucius helpfully.

"No."

"Hmm…"

"Hmm…"

"Difficult one."

"Indeed."

Lucius walked slowly around the small room, assessing it from every angle as though that would make more space magically appear.

"Well, if you didn't have so much stuff…" Lucius said with a wry smile.

Severus raised a very un-amused eyebrow. "_So_ funny! And _so_ helpful!"

"Yeah well," the young Malfoy shrugged modestly. "Wit is a Malfoy requirement."

"Oh shut up," Severus told him, resisting the urge to punch the other boy. "Get changed and come down when you're done. I'll figure out a way to store your trunk later."

"If the worst comes to the worst," Lucius offered with the air of one who was making The Ultimate Sacrifice, "I shall sleep in it."

Severus made a mock bow. "How very kind."

"Quite quite," Lucius waved him away imperiously. "Now leave, unless you want to watch me change."

Severus couldn't have left quicker if he had flown.

"Get your thievin' paws off!" Eileen snapped as a hand belonging to her son snaked out from behind her and reached for the bacon she had just taken out from under the grill.

Severus retreated with a groan, but knew better than to push his luck. The smell was unbearably irresistible and he was forced to cover his face with both hands to keep himself from leaping at it.

"Isn't there anymore?" he asked hopefully, voice muffled though his hands.

"No there isn't," his mother replied sternly, tipping the contents of the pan onto a plate. "And when you go out and earn the money for this house, you can have the bacon then and not before."

Severus pulled a very unpleasant face at her back and grumbled incoherently to himself.

Then a thought struck him, "Does Dad _actually_ know that Lucius is here?"

"Sort of," replied Eileen cryptically, her back still to him.

"What do you mean 'sort of'?"

"I mean," she turned slowly, almost elegantly, and rested one skinny arm on the stained counter-top. "He knows you have a friend from school staying however," a slight smirk graced her gaunt features. "He doesn't quite realise how _'Wizardy'_ the Malfoy boy actually is."

Severus nodded understandingly. "I suppose you can't get anymore 'Wizardy' than Lucius…"

What're you saying about me?" came the imperious demand as Lucius appeared in full wizard apparel. Both Snapes raised their eyebrows as they took in Lucius' less-than-muggle appearance.

"_What_?" the young Malfoy snapped, grey eyes narrowing as they smirked at him. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Eileen- saying nothing- went back to her cooking and left Severus to voice their thoughts.

"Well…" he said slowly, trying to be as tactful as possible. "Do you remember what I said yesterday on the train?"

"I remember you didn't say much."

"Yes, but I _did_ mention that it probably wasn't the best of ideas to go around muggle-London in wizard clothes. Right?"

Lucius regarded his friend blankly. "_And…?_"

Severus sighed. "And the same applies here. Seriously, this is _not_ the best place to stick out. Don't you have anything half…_normal_?"

Now it was Lucius' turn to raise an eyebrow. "Define 'normal'."

"Not as…" Severus searched desperately for the right words to describe what he was thinking. "Not as _expensive_. Not as obvious." He looked away, suddenly embarrassed, and muttered, "I don't want you to make people notice me… us."

Lucius looked at his friend calculatingly, then said slowly, "But I don't _have_ anything else..."

Eileen turned to put her two pence in. "Severus, why don't _you_ lend him something?"

"Don't be ridiculous," her son muttered as Lucius looked utterly horrified at the mere suggestion.


End file.
